Phoebe Halliwell
'Phoebe Halliwell '(ur. 2 listopada 1975 r.) to druga w kolejności siostra po śmierci Prue i żona kupidyna Coopa, a także matka P.J.Halliwell i dwóch młodszych córek. Jako Czarodziejka, jej pierwszą mocą jest moc wizji. Phoebe jest też Empatką, jako jedyna z rodu Warren. Phoebe oryginalnie była najmłodszą z Czarodziejek. Po śmierci Prue i odkryciu, że ma młodszą przyrodnią siostrę Paige, Phoebe została średnią siostrą i to ona odgrywała teraz rolę mediatora pomiędzy Piper i Paige. Historia Wczesne życie Phoebe urodziła się 2 listopada 1975 roku jako córka Patty Halliwell i Victora Benetta. Była wychowywana przez jej babcię. Po jej urodzeniu, babcia Penny Halliwell związała moce jej i jej sióstr by uratować wnuczki przed Czarnoksiężnikiem Nicolasem i jego przyjściem po ich moce. Phoebe była dobrą uczennicą, raz otrzymała nagrodę dla ucznia miesiąca, ale później zaczęła przechodzić prawdziwą fazę buntu i zaczęła sprawiać wiele kłopotów. Ta zmiana charakteru nastąpiła z racji tego, że babcia starała się kontrolować Phoebe. Piper uważała, że ta faza buntu była spowodowana śmiercią matki. Kiedy Phoebe miała 10 lat, została przywołana przez starszą Phoebe do roku 2002, gdzie poznała starsze wcielenia Piper i Paige. Jej przyszły ex-mąż Cole Turner ochronił ją przed demonem Kurzonem, a później odwiedziła Niebiosa wraz z Leo. Po powrocie do swojego czasu, Penny szybko wymazała jej pamięć o podróży w czasie. Zostanie Czarodziejką 7 października 1998 roku powróciła do San Francisco z Nowego Jorku po spędzeniu sześciu miesięcythumb|Phoebe i jej siostry w noc kiedy ich moce się ujawniły. we wspomnianym mieście. Tej nocy, wraz z Piper bawiły się deską spirytystyczną, która nagle przesunęła się sama, układając słowo "strych". Phoebe poszła na górę by zbadać tą dziwną sytuację. Otworzyła drzwi strychu i w starej skrzyni odnalazła Księgę Cieni. Rzuciła zaklęcie zwane "Dominus Trinus", które obudziło moce jej i jej sióstr, które zostały związane przez babcie, kiedy były młode. Żadna z jej sióstr nie chciała jej wierzyć kiedy powiedziała im, że są czarownicami, według przepowiedni Melindy Warren, ich przodkini, wiedźmami, które mają stać się najpotężniejszymi Czarownicami jaką świat widział. Później tego dnia, otrzymała wizję dwóch nastolatków, wpadających pod samochód, 10 sekund przed tym gdy miało się to wydarzyć. Pozwoliło to Phoebe zapobiec nieszczęściu. Wraz ze swoimi siostrami za pomocą Mocy Trzech unicestwiła Jeremiego Burnsa. W przeciwieństwie do jej sióstr, Phoebe przyjęła swoje przeznaczenie Czarodziejki z otwartymi ramionami. Często studiowała Księgę Cieni bardzo uważnie. Kiedy została czarownicą jej relacje z Prue bardzo się poprawiły, przestały postrzegać się jako rywalki i zaczęły rozmawiać częściej. Jej relacje z Piper również się poprawiły. Na początku uważała magię za narzędzie i złamała pierwszą i najważniejszą wiccańską zasadę: magia nie powinna być wykorzystywana dla osobistej korzyści. Takie postępowanie przyniosło jej więcej szkód niż korzyści i nauczyła się postępować zgodnie z zasadami. Powrót do Collegu Kiedy została Czarodziejką, Phoebe stała się bardziej odpowiedzialna i dorosła. Zdecydowała, że pójdzie do pracy, jednak nie miała odpowiedniego wykształcenia by dostać pracę o jakiej marzyła. Później, gdy zepsuła samochód Prue, była zmuszona do zdobycia pieniędzy, by naprawić szkody, które wyrządziła. Kiedy Zaklęcie Mądrości przestało działać, była zmuszona użyć swojej własnej inteligencji by pokonać dwóch czarnoksiężników - Malcolma i Jane oraz uratować swoje siostry. Wiele epizodów przeszkadzało jej później w studiowaniu, ale demonstrując silną wolę wytrzymała do końca. Powrót do przeszłości thumb|left|144px|Poprzednie wcielenie Phoebe.W odcinku Pardon My Past poprzednie życie Phoebe ostrzega ją. Za pomocą zaklęcia Phoebe wraca do swojego poprzedniego życia i odkrywa prawdę: w poprzednim życiu nazywała się Pearl Russel i zakochana w czarnoksiężniku Antonie walczy po stronie zła. Kuzynki Pearl czyli poprzednie wcielenia Piper i Prue zabijają wiedźmę klątwą, która dotknie także następne wcielenie. Z pomocą sióstr i Leo Phoebe zostaje uratowana. Spotkanie Cola Turnera Phoebe spotkała Cola, pół-demona znanego jako Belthazor, wysłanego przez Triadę by zabić Czarodziejki. Cole zakochał się jednak w Phoebe, co skończyło się niepowodzeniem jego misji. Zdrada Belthazora rozwścieczyła jego pracodawców, którzy przeprowadzili nieudany zamach na jego życie. Prue i Piper wciąż chciały go unicestwić, więc Phoebe upozorowała jego śmierć by go chronić. Jednak Phoebe czuła się winna za swoje kłamstwo i powiedziała prawdę, najpierw Leo, później siostrą. Prue była najbardziej wściekła z powodu jej zdrady.thumb|Phoebe i Cole. Kilka miesięcy później, Cole wrócił do San Francisco, ukrywając się przed demonicznymi łowcami i zaczął robić dobre uczynki by być z Phoebe. Choć ona lekceważyła go na początku, przekonała się do niego gdy wziął Prue do innego wymiaru by ją uratować i ostatecznie zmienił nastawienie wszystkich do niego. Cole podjął decyzję, by stracić wszystkie swoje moce by być z nią, ale został zmuszony do zwłoki kiedy Bractwo Ciernia pojawiło się w ludzkim społeczeństwie. Śmierć Prue i Odnalezienie Paige 17 maja 2001 roku, starsza siostra Phoebe, Piper została postrzelona, po tym jak ona i Prue przypadkowo pokazały swoje moce na żywo w telewizji podczas walki z demonem Shaxem. Nagła utrata siostry była druzgocząca dla Phoebe i jej siostry. Dobiła targu z Źródłem Wszelkiego Zła - ona miała zostać w Podziemiu w zamian za to, że Tempus, demon kontrolujący czasem cofnie czas dokładnie przed atakiem Shaxa.thumb|left|Pierwsze spotkanie z Paige. Po śmierci Prue, Phoebe starała się pozostać silna przez wzgląd na Piper. Mimo, że była rozdarta wewnętrznie, chciała być taka dla niej. Na pogrzebie swojej siostry spotkała kobietę, Paige Matthews i miała wizję o Shaxie zabijającym Paige, tym samym demonie, który zabił Prue. Piper była zbyt niechętna do pomocy tuż po śmierci jej siostry, więc zdecydowała się współpracować z Colem by uratować Paige. Ze śledztwa przeprowadzonego przez Cola, odkryła, że może być potencjalną Czarodziejką i może być zdolna do odbudowania Mocy Trzech. Po wypytaniu babci i Patty odkryła, że Paige jest ich młodszą przyrodnią siostrą, która została opuszczona po urodzeniu dla jej ochrony. Paige przybyła do domu i uścisnęła z Piper ręce, Moc Trzech została odtworzona ponowie tuż przed atakiem Shaxa. Królowa Podziemia Phoebe miała do czynienia z wieloma niebezpiecznymi sytuacjami z powodu Cola, który był ścigany przez każdego demonicznego łowcę nagród za zdradę Źródła. Stworzyła eliksir, który całkowicie odebrał mu moce, czyniąc go kompletnym człowiekiem. Tydzień później, Źródło zaatakował Czarodziejki, zdobywając wcześniej moc Nicości by zabrać im moce. Cole został wezwany przez Seer, która sprzeciwiła się Źródłu w sprawie sięgnięcia po Nicość. Seer zasugerowała by Cole dał się zainfekować przez Nicość, by mógł zaabsorbować moc Źródła. Odwrócił uwagę Źródła dość długo, by Czarodziejki mogły rzucić zaklęcie i unicestwić go. Seer miała jednak plan, nieznany Colowi czy siostrą - pragnęła, aby Cole został nowym Źródłem. Jak okazało się, gdy Phoebe i Seer odesłali Nicość do swojego starożytnego cmentarzyska, esencja Źródła przetrwała w Colu, zapełniając pustkę, która została w nim po Belthazorze. thumb|Phoebe jako Zła królowa. Phoebe wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Zwłaszcza gdy odkryła, że wizje o Colu są blokowane przez jakąś niewidoczną moc (jak się później okazało - przez istotę Źródła). Cole następnie sabotował swój własny ślub, który miał się odbyć pod koniec marca 2002 roku, w celu oszukania jej i wzięcia ciemnego ślubu. W rezultacie ciemnego ślubu, ich dziecko będzie czystym demonem. Ona i Cole zostali małżeństwem, a ona zaszła w ciążę. W czasie ciąży zaczęła pokazywać umiejętności do strzelania ogniem i teleportacji. Cole próbował porzucić swoją posadę jako Źródło Wszelkiego Zła na rzecz złego Czarownika, ale nie udało mu się to kiedy użyła mocy dziecka by unicestwić Czarownika. Potem dołączyła do Cola jako jego królowa. Phoebe starała się żyć jako królowa zła, ale kombinacja hormonów i demonicznych mikstur zrobiły ją nieznośną. Zabiła 5 najlepszych demonów Źródła. Potem próbowała grać zarówno po stronie Dobra i Zła, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że tak nie może. Sprzeciwiła się mężowi i powróciła do sióstr. Razem rzuciły zaklęcie by wezwać moc swoich przodków i zabić Cola. Wkrótce potem zaczęła słyszeć jego głos na wietrze. Cole powrócił z Demonicznych Pustkowi by uratować Phoebe przed zostaniem zabitą przez łowcę czarownic. Powiedział Phoebe, że nie zamierza odpuścić jej miłości. Powrót i unicestwienie Cola Phoebe miała do czynienia z jej niebezpiecznym i niezniszczalnym ex-mężem Colem Turnerem, który wrócił z Demonicznych Pustkowi. Mimo, że go kochała, a on kochał ją, nie mogli być razem dlatego, że on dalej był thumb|Phoebe przed unicestwieniem Cola. demonem (choć robił wszystko, by wykorzystać swoje moce do dobrych celów), a ona była dalej dobrą wiedźmą. Ten emocjonalny problem zsyła Phoebe w spiralę bólu, która ma wpływ na jej moce. Choć wyznają sobie swoje prawdziwe uczucia, Phoebe deklaruje, że już nigdy nie mogą być ze sobą. Jej moce stają się nieaktywne z powodu unikania Cola i przepracowywania się w Bay Mirror. Poprzez zrównoważenie czasu spędzanego w pracy i z rodziną, jej moce stają się aktywne jeszcze raz, a nawet stają się potężniejsze, ponieważ teraz może widzieć przyszłość w kolorach i odczuwać wydarzenia jakby projektowała się astralnie w swoje przyszłe wcielenie. Cole, obwiniając pojawienie się Paige jako początek problemów, staje się Avatarem by zmienić historię, tworząc nową linię czasu w której demony panują na świecie. Paige nigdy nie została w tym świecie Czarodziejką, jako że została zabita przez Shaxa. W tej linii czasu, Phoebe jest małżonką Cola, ale na nieszczęście dla Cola, jest z nim tylko po to by chronić Piper. Paige przez przypadek orbuje do tej linii czasu i jest zdolna do zrekonstruowania Mocy Trzech na nowo. Phoebe tym razem osobiście pokonuje swoją byłą miłość. Zostanie Empatką Kilka miesięcy po tym jak siostry zniszczyły Tytanów, Phoebe została Empatką i otrzymała moc empatii. Jest jedyną wiedźmą w całej linii Warren, która została empatą. Użyła swojej mocy, by dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Piper była smutna, mimo swojego radosnego nastroju. Phoebe i Paige thumb|Phoebe w dzień odkrycia mocy empatii. poprosili Chrisa by ten poszukał Leo, ale ten powiedział, że Leo zaginął. Phoebe była wściekła, że trzymał to w tajemnicy. Dlatego powiedziała to Piper, ale ta przyjęła to spokojnie. Phoebe odkryła, że Leo musiał zrobić coś Piper zanim odszedł i tylko on może to odwrócić. Phoebe wyczuła nerwowość Chrisa i wyczuła, że coś ukrywa. Nie naciskała na niego, bo była bardziej zajęta pomaganiem Piper i uratowaniem Leo z Valhali. Jej nowa moc była trudna do kontrolowania, na początku doprowadzała ją do szaleństwa. Moc ta doprowadziła ją do wszczęcia bójki w redakcji, ale było to bardzo przydatne w ustaleniu kiedy ludzie kłamią i skierowała swoje moce z powrotem na demony. Jason znów wrócił do miasta, ale jej moc empatii była wciąż zbyt silna by mogła znaleźć się blisko niego i zaczęła pokazywać jakąś kontrolę nad nią. Jednak ona i Jason zerwali ze sobą. Odwiedzanie Szkoły Magii W 2004 roku, odwiedziła Szkołę Magii prowadzoną przez Starszego Gideona. Tam zobaczyła wilka, który doprowadził ją do Enoli, uczennicy szkoły i zarazem szamanki, która wysłała ją na poszukiwanie wizji by pomóc jej zobaczyć przyszłość jaśniej. Podczas jej poszukiwań zobaczyła Piper, nieco starszego Wyatta i młodszego chłopca, który okazał się być drugim synem Piper. W przyszłości, którą Phoebe zobaczyła, była w ciąży, Paige była nauczycielem w szkole, a ona i jej siostry żyły bez demonów. Młodszy brat Wyatta podszedł do niej mówiąc: "Ciociu Phoebe, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy!" Wtedy wróciła do przyszłości, tylko po to by usłyszeć Chrisa mówiącego: "Phoebe, słyszysz mnie? Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy." Zrozumiała kim naprawdę jest Chris, stając się pierwszą, która dowiedziała się, że Chris Perry to naprawdę Chris Halliwell, jej siostrzeniec i drugi syn Piper i Leo. Pomoc Chrisowi Po tym jak dowiedziała się kim naprawdę jest Chris, ten próbował przekonać ją do pomocy, by jego rodzice wrócili do siebie, ale czuła, że wtrącanie się w związek Piper i Leo byłoby złe. Chris próbował przeciągnąć ciotkę na jego stronę,thumb|left|Phoebe jako dżin. dostała wizji i obydwaj zostali przeniesieni na pustynię na Bliskim Wschodzie, gdzie uratowali kobietę-dżina od jej demonicznego pana. Po tym jak uratowała dżinkę, została dżinką osobiście z Chrisem jako jej panem. Chris zdecydował się wykorzystać sytuację i zażyczył sobie by Piper i Leo przespali się razem, ale Phoebe przechytrzyła go i uczyniła, że Piper i Leo zasnęli na podłodze. Ona i Paige sprawiły, że wszystko wróciło do normy i Phoebe nie była już dłużej dżinką, zapewniając Chrisa, że wszystko na pewno podziałało. Po wyczerpaniu wszystkich jej możliwości, zdecydowała po prostu im powiedzieć. Jednakże, para została znów połączona przez atak ducha ciemności. Potem powiedziała Piper, że Chris jest faktycznie jej synem. Phoebe była też najbardziej dotknięta emocjonalnie, gdy nadszedł czas by Chris wrócił do swojego czasu. Jednakże, rodzina została zdradzona i Chris umarł zanim zdążył wrócić do przyszłości. Ale ona i jej rodzina z zadowoleniem powitała zdrowego małego Chrisa. Urlop Po wszystkim co przeszła w poprzednim roku, razem ze zdradą Gideona, czuła się trochę odłączona i zdała sobie sprawę, że dała taką samą radę jak rok temu. Nawet kiedy Paige i Elise powiedzieli jej że to nic, i że każdy, kto pracuje w gazecie popełnia czasami takie błędy, poczuła, że odsuwa się od czytelników. Zdecydowała się dać sobie trochę czasu aż poczuje się gotowa wrócić do pracy. Elise poradziła jej wziąć urlop, a potem zatrudniła Lesliego jako jej zastępcę. Wizja córki thumb|left|Phoebe w trakcie wizji córki.Demoniczna Jasnowidząca, Kyra poszukiwała ochrony przed światem demonów w zamian za informacje, których może udzielić o zbliżającym się zagrożeniu Avatarów. Kyra zaoferowała Czarodziejkom informacje w zamian za uczynienie jej człowiekiem. Phoebe i Kyra zbliżyły się do siebie z powodu podobnych mocy. Wyrocznia zaufała jej wystarczająco i pokazała jej wizję przyszłości o Phoebe żyjącej w świecie bez demonów, rozmawiającej ze swoją przyszłą córką Prudence J. Halliwell. W jej wizji, Phoebe odbierała dwóch siostrzeńców Wyatt'a i Chris'a oraz swoją córkę Prue ze szkoły. Chris dokuczał Prue mówiąc, że demony powrócą, ale Phoebe zapewniła córkę, że demony nie istnieją, dzięki Avatarom. Jednakże, później Phoebe miała wizję pokazującą jej wszystkie bolesne wydarzenia w jej życiu i przekonała siostry by powstrzymać Avatarów. Tymczasowy odpoczynek od bycia Czarodziejką Po tym jak astralne wcielenia Phoebe i jej sióstr zniszczyły potężnego demona Zankou i Nexusa w piwnicy dworu Halliwell'ów, wszyscy, zarówno śmiertelnicy i nadnaturalni, uwierzyli, że były martwe z powodu wybuchu stworzonego przy unicestwianiu.thumb|Phoebe jako Julie. To była ich szansa by wreszcie prowadzić normalne życie. Dlatego Phoebe zdecydowała, że siostry powinny wybrać jeden wygląd na stałe używając zaklęcia. Siostry wraz z Leo zmieniły tożsamość, stając się kuzynkami ich ojca, Victor'a Bennett'a. Phoebe przybrała postać Julie Bennett dla wszystkich innych oprócz tych, których najbardziej kochała - rodziny. Szybko jednak zrozumiała, że ukrywanie ich tożsamości to wielki błąd, więc po konsultacji z departamentem Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego ona i jej siostry wróciły do normalnego życia. Spotkanie Coopa Tuż przed poznaniem swojego przyszłego męża Coopa, Phoebe zrezygnowała z pomysłu urodzenia córki i pokochania kogoś. Straciła też wiarę w swój dar, do czasu kiedy miała kolejną wizję astralną przyszłości. Rozmawiała ze swoim przyszłym wcieleniem, które powiedziało jej, że będzie miała córkę. thumb|left|252px|Phoebe i Coop w ostatnim odcinku.Phoebe wkrótce wyprowadziła się z domu do jej własnego mieszkania w mieście. Wktótce potem poznała Coopa, który okazał się być Kupidynem, wysłanym przez Starszych by pomóc jej odnaleźć swoją prawdziwą miłość. Phoebe na początku nie lubiła Coopa i była rozdrażniona i zirytowana, że Starsi będą myśleć, że potrzebuje pomocy w znalezieniu miłości, ale Coop wiedział, że była po prostu przestraszona z powodu jej wszystkich wcześniejszych zerwań, rozczarowań i zapewnił, ją że jej przyszłość matki jest jej przeznaczona. thumb|Ślub Phoebe i Coopa.Dalsza niechęć Phoebe i wytrwałość Coopa doprowadziły ich do wyzwania, zabawnego i pasjonującego, Phoebe przyzwyczaiła się pytać Coopa o radę. Cały czas, krok po kroku, zaczęli okazywać sobie uczucia, ale ukryli je by chronić się od traumy, którą przeszli Piper i Leo. Coop nawet kontynuował umawianie Phoebe na randki, aby była szczęśliwa, dopóki nie powiedziała mu, że chce być z nim. Rozpalili swój romans namiętnym pocałunkiem. Choć oboje wiedzieli, że ich miłość była zakazana, Coop nadal upierał, się że mogliby żyć razem i w dalszym ciągu wspierał Phoebe podczas ich magicznego romansu. Wkrótce po tym, Phoebe odkryła, że Starsi rzeczywiście wysłali Coopa do niej, w nadziei, że ona zakocha się w nim. Ją i Coopa w końcu ograrnęła miłość do siebie. Ostateczna Bitwa i zwycięstwo Kiedy Phoebe dowiedziała się, że Billie jest Mocą Ostateczną, była niechętna do unicestwienia jej, a ona i Piper były sporne do czasu kiedy zaklęcie zostało na nią rzucone przez Billie. Nie dając wyboru, musieli podjąć walkę. Ona i jej siostry przyzwały Nicość by stać się wystarczająco silne, aby zniszczyć Billie i Christy oraz złą Triadę. Moce Nicości, jednakże doprowadziły do zniszczenia dworu Halliwell'ów i zarówno ona jak i Paige zostały zabite w wyniku eksplozji. Coop był zdruzgotany, gdy się o tym dowiedział i dał Piper swój pierścień, by mogła udać się w podróż w czasie i uratować zarówno Phoebe jak i Paige. Piper i Leo użyli pierścienia by dostać się do babci i mamy. Potem cała czwórka wróciła do 2006 roku. W tym samym momencie Czarodziejki i rodzina Jenkinsów zaczęły walkę. Czas dostosował się do nowej przyszłości. Piper wraca do swojego obecnego ciała. Phoebe i Paige są uratowane, żywe ponownie. Niedługo po tym Czarodziejki i Billie są w stanie zabić Christy oraz Triadę i odesłać Patty i Penny bezpiecznie do ich czasu. Niszczenie przedmiotów poprzez dotyk Phoebe otrzymuje ten dar w 10 sezonie (komiks). Dzięki niemu może nie tylko niszczyć przedmioty przez dotyk, ale także może niszczyć demony (nie wszystkie) poprzez ich dotknięcie. Moc Replikacji Z tego co widzimy Phoebe ma duży dar empatii gdyż zapanowała nad nim w bardzo krótkim czasie i do tego praktycznie od razu umiała używać jego drugiej wersji czyli Patokinezy. Możemy więc przypuszczać, że w przyszłości opanuje ten dar do stadium mocy replikacji. Przyszłość Epilog W epilogu widzimy, że Phoebe wyszła za Coopa, a także urodziła swoją przewidzianą córkę. Nie przewidziała natomiast drugiej i trzeciej córki. Wiemy, że Billie pomagała Phoebe w opiece nad dziećmi. Osobowość Podziwiam twoją pewność siebie i odwagę, ale brak odpowiedzialności mnie załamuje. - Prue o Phoebe. Phoebe jest opisywana najczęściej jako buntownicza i odważna. Nie boi się próbować nowych rzeczy, co jest: Cechą, którą obydwie siostry podziwiały i zazdrościły. Może być również bardzo niespokojna, niecierpliwa i lekkomyślna. Jest zwykle wrażliwa i współczująca innym. Czasami jej osobowość jest porównywana do osobowości babci, a nawet mówi się, że to cechy charakterystyczne linii Warren. Jest również jedyną thumb|Phoebe w [[The Bay Mirror.]] czarodziejką urodzoną w domu Halliwell'ów, miejscu silnej energii Nexusa, co czyni ją szczególnie podatną na wpływ zła. Phoebe ma twórczy umysł i bardzo dobrą pamięć. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zaczęła tworzyć nowe zaklęcia, była w stanie przypomnieć sobie te wcześniejsze i połączyć je w nowe i potężniejsze. Phoebe jest w stanie otwierać zamki i zmieniać opony w samochodzie. Phoebe zawsze próbuje powiększyć swoją wiedzę, by dawać lepsze rady swoim czytelnikom. Moce i zdolności Inne moce *Moc Trzech: Zbiorowa moc Phoebe i jej sióstr, która zwiększa ich moce. *Wysoka Wytrzymałość: Ta moc jest aktywna, gdy jest razem z siostrami. Moc ta daje odporność na moce takie jak Kule Ognia. Phoebe jest także odporna na każdą moc, z którą "łączy się" za pomocą Empatii. *Zwinność: Zdolność, dająca użytkownikowi duże umiejętności w sztukach walki. *Intuicja: Zdolność, do wyczuwania, kiedy coś ma się wydarzyć, zanim to się stanie. Pozwala jej wyczuć i zapobiec atakom. Jest to rozwinięcie mocy wizji. *Dewiacja: Moc do manipulowania swoją mocą, tak aby odbić inne moce z powrotem w kierunku, z którego pochodzą. *Zdalna Teleportacja (Beaming/Promieniowanie): Moc do teleportacji ludzi z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Phoebe może zdalnie teleportować Coop'a, poprzez myślenie o nim. Tymczasowe moce *Termokineza: Moc do manipulowania ciepła i zimna. Phoebe otrzymała tę moc przez Avivę i Kali. Użyła jej by roślina urosła szybciej. Straciła tę moc po tym jak Kali została unicestwiona. *Pyrokineza, Telekineza, Projekcja Cienia: Phoebe zdobyła tę moce kiedy była opętana przez Cień. Użyła tych mocy kilka razy. *Telekineza: Phoebe posiadła moc Telekinezy po tym jak Piper i Leo zamienili się mocami. Zaklęcie objęło też ją i Prue, więc Phoebe otrzymała moc Telekinezy, a Prue moc wizji. Moc ta wróciła do Prue zaraz po tym jak zaklęcie zostało odwrócone. *Latanie: Phoebe dostała tą moc po tym jak dżin wykonał jej życzenie i ukradł tą moc Smoczemu Czarnoksiężnikowi. Kiedy siostry zamknęły dżina w butelce, życzenie zostało odwołane. *Miganie, Transformacja, Telekineza: Po tym jak Prue wzięła ślub z czarnoksiężnikiem, ona i jej siostry zaczęły się zmieniac w czarnoksiężników i otrzymały typowe moce tych istot. Po tym jak Piper unicestwiła czarnoksiężnika, Czarodziejki znów stały się dobre. *Super Siła, Zwinność, Super Krzyk: Phoebe zyskała te moce gdy zmieniła się w Banshee, ale wkrótce jej siostry i Cole przywróciły ją do normalnej postaci. *Moce ducha światłości: Phoebe otrzymała te moce, kiedy Paige zamieniła się z nią przez przypadek ciałami, jednak moce zostały na swoim miejscu. Później, gdy wróciły do swoich ciał, straciły te moce. *Flaming, Pyrokineza, Transformacje, Telekineza: Kiedy Phoebe była w ciąży i nosiła w brzuchu nienarodzone Źródło i jako Królowa Podziemia. Moce te zniknęły, gdy Seer usunęła płód z brzucha Phoebe. *Nieśmiertelnośc, Zwinność, Wyczuwanie: Phoebe otrzymała te moce, gdy zmieniła się w syrenę. Straciła te moce, gdy została normalnym człowiekiem. *Super Szybkość, Super Siła, Zwinność: Phoebe i jej siostry otrzymały te moce, gdy Kevin uczynił je superbohaterkami by walczyły z demonem Arnonem. *Astralna Projekcja: Za pomocą zaklęcia Phoebe użyła tej mocy by zwabić Barbasa do domu, a później, by oszukać i unicestwić Zankou. *Whirling, Luring, Pole Siłowe: Kiedy Tytani zostali oswobodzeni, Phoebe otrzymała te moce jako Bogini Miłości. Gdy Tytani zostali pokonani, Leo zabrał jej moce bogów. *Telekineza, Tworzenie Portali: Otrzymała te moce kiedy została zmieniona w Valkyrie. Później straciła te moce, gdy zniszczyła naszyjnik i stała się znów wiedźmą. *Projekcja, Smoking: Gdy Phoebe została dżinem, otrzymała te moce. Kiedy została oswobodzona przez Richarda, straciła wszystkie moce dżina. *Whirling, Kule Ognia, Opętanie: Phoebe jako duch zyskała moc do opętywania ludzi i opętała demona, który miał moc do tworzenia kul ognia. *Migotanie, Kule Energii: Phoebe otrzymała te moce po użyciu Athame, który zabrał moc Clei. *Super Siła, Zwinność: Kiedy była zainfekowana przez wirus otrzymała te moce. Zaraz po tym jak znaleziono lekarstwo, wróciła do normalności. *Zaawansowana Elektrokineza, Absorpcja Mocy, Kule Energii i Miganie: Otrzymała te moce po przywołaniu Nicości, na potrzeby Ostatecznej Bitwy. Demoniczne moce zostały jej odebrane, po tym jak Nicość wróciła na swoje miejsce. Ciekawostki *Phoebe znalazła Księgę Cieni i jako pierwsza ją czytała. *Phoebe jest ostatnią siostrą, która uzyskała pełną kontrolę nad swoją pierwszą mocą. *Phoebe jest autorką najpotężniejszego zaklęcia, które Czarodziejki posiadały (mowa tu o ulepszonym zaklęciu mocy trzech, które pojawia się w sezonie 9 Czarodziejek, publikowanym przez Zenescope jako komiks). *Ulubioną opowieścią Phoebe był Kopciuszek. *Jej ulubiony zespół to The Flaming Lips. *Znakiem zodiaku Phoebe jest skorpion, podobnie jak jej siostry Prue, bratanka Chrisa i przodkini Melindy Warren. *Phoebe jest wielką fanką serialu "Seks w wielkim mieście". *Ulubionym serialem Phoebe jest "Czarownica". *Phoebe miała konto na portalu randkowym, jej nick Cindrella29. *Jej ideałem mężczyzny był Billy z jej ulubionego filmu. *Była w ciąży w 4 sezonie i miała urodzić chłopca. *Jako jedyna z sióstr urodziła się w domu. *W niewyemitowanym odcinku pilotażowym Phoebe była grana przez Lori Rom. *Phoebe jako pierwsza wpisała zaklęcie do księgi cieni. *Phoebe nosi imię po ulubionej cioci jej mamy. *Phoebe jest wegetarianką. *Phoebe często w serialu zmieniała się w różne magiczne stworzenia. *Phoebe jako jedyna z czarodziejek ciągle zmieniała sobie fryzury, (praktycznie w każdym sezonie wygląda inaczej). Galeria 411px-Phoebe-IF1.jpg|Phoebe 186px-Baby_Phoebe-1-.png|Mała Phoebe 358px-617.jpg|Phoebe nastolatka 711px-1x00-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe w dniu śmierci babci 708px-1x01-Phoebe.jpg|Powrót do domu 713px-1x11-Phoebe.jpg 212px-1x08-Phoebe.jpg 713px-1x10-Phoebe.jpg 713px-Charmed115_357.jpg|Phoebe opętana przez Woogymana 713px-PhoebeGhost.jpg 711px-Give_Me_A_Sign_Spell2.jpg 713px-1x06-Phoebe.jpg 718px-2x17-Phoebe.jpg 719px-Phoebe_thank_you.jpg 713px-1x13-Phoebe.jpg 720px-1x12-Phoebe.jpg 713px-1x19-Phoebe.jpg 212px-2x01-Phoebe.jpg 713px-1x15-Phoebe.jpg 708px-2x08-Phoebe.jpg 212px-2x01-PhoebeHalliwell.jpg 212px-2x03-Phoebe.jpg 708px-Phoebe_in_Ms_Hellfire.jpg 212px-4x14-Phoebe.jpg 711px-Give_Me_A_Sign_Spell6.2.Phonecall.jpg 707px-4x05-Phoebe.jpg 711px-Phoebesigns.jpg 713px-Phoebe_HitFace.jpg 212px-2x06-Phoebe.jpg 711px-2x15-Phoebe.jpg 708px-Phoebe_Devil.jpg 212px-3x21-ColeBook.jpg 713px-PhoebeAFury.jpg 212px-3x12-Phoebe.jpg 708px-3x01-Phoebe.jpg 708px-3x21-Phoebe.jpg 713px-4x04-Phoebe.jpg 720px-3x20-Phoebe.jpg 212px-3x19-Phoebe.jpg 708px-PhoebeWrestling.jpg 708px-Charmed304_028.jpg|Strój Phoebe na Hallowen 708px-Phoebe_on_broomstick.jpg|Wyciaczka w przeszłość 708px-2x09-Phoebe.jpg 212px-Charmed303_352.jpg 711px-Phoebe_in_Pre-Witched.jpg 708px-2x07-Phoebe.jpg 708px-2x05-Phoebe.jpg 353px-4x05-04.jpg 711px-2x20-Phoebe.jpg 711px-3x15-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe - ślub Piper i Leo 713px-1x21-Phoebe.jpg 212px-3x02-Phoebe.jpg 713px-3x22-Phoebe.jpg 719px-4x08-Phoebe.jpg 711px-3x06-Phoebe.jpg 708px-3x16-Phoebe.jpg 702px-4x03-Phoebe.jpg 707px-2x13-Phoebe.jpg 708px-4x02-Phoebe.jpg 711px-Charmed401_620.jpg 154px-Charmed510_385.jpg 212px-5x01-PhoebeCole.jpg 180px-200px-Charmed512_760.jpg 711px-7x08-Phoebe.jpg 212px-5x01-Phoebe.png 212px-5x02-PhoebeTub.jpg 212px-5x06Phoebe.png 212px-5x02Phoebe.png|Phoebe jako syrena 212px-4x20-Phoebe.jpg 212px-6x01-Phoebe.jpg 708px-6x10-Phoebe.jpg 708px-6x13-Phoebe.jpg 708px-PhoebeinLove.jpg 250px-Phobe_uses_empathy_on_mordaunt.JPG 212px-6x09phoebe1.jpg 212px-6x13-PhoebeMata.jpg 212px-6x20-50.png 212px-7x01-Phoebe.jpg 708px-6x20-Phoebe.jpg 711px-6x15-Phoebe.jpg 191px-PhoebePSA.jpg 707px-7x04-Phoebe.jpg 713px-Phoebe_goes_topless.jpg 212px-Charmed701_645.jpg 708px-4x17-Phoebe.jpg 141px-Wb501e.jpg 713px-Charmed420_174.jpg 212px-7x10-Phoebe.jpg 174px-5x17-Phoebeinfobox.png 210px-Capture_phoebe_1.jpeg 212px-5x05-29.png 212px-5x11-PhoebeSpell.jpg 212px-5x09-Phoebe.jpg 708px-PhoebeCookies.jpg 212px-5x21-Phoebe.jpg 212px-8x02-Phoebe.jpg 212px-8x08-Phoebe.jpg 212px-8x10Phoebe.png 212px-Phoebe_castin_a_spell.jpg 710px-7x20-Phoebe.jpg 212px-Intuition.jpg 212px-7x13-Phoebe.jpg 212px-Luckycharmedvision.jpg 212px-Phoebe8x01.jpg 120px-Phoebe02.jpg 715px-Charmed719_308.jpg 783px-4x18-Phoebe.jpg 708px-4x06-Phoebe.jpg 715px-5x10-Phoebe.jpg 715px-5x07-Phoebe.jpg 713px-5x23-Phoebe.jpg 378px-Phoebe_s7.jpg 711px-7x02-Phoebe.jpg 711px-Phoebe_acts_teen-like.jpg 713px-4x19-Phoebe.jpg 713px-5x19-Phoebe.jpg 715px-Charmed508_616.jpg 720px-5x12-Phoebe.jpg Phoebe dfhh.jpg 212px-PhoebeIntuition.jpg Phoebe-Halliwell2.jpg 145px-Photo_03_(Phoebe).jpg 191px-8x07-Phoebeinfobox.png 202px-Alyssa_016.jpg 445px-Phoebe_EC.jpg 436px-Phoebe-LTC.jpg 371px-Phoebe_TI.jpg 373px-Phoebe_MMW1.jpg 212px-Askphoebenewpaperaward.jpg 413px-Phoebe_TAZ2.jpg 711px-PhoebeSomethinWicca7.jpg 399px-Phoebe_JR.jpg 713px-5x16-Phoebe.jpg 715px-7x07-Phoebe.jpg 708px-Phoebe_is_unusually_happy.jpg 409px-Phoebe_DH.jpg 212px-8x01-Phoebe.jpg 373px-Phoebe-EC.jpg|Phoebe - ślub Paige 715px-Alyssa_Milano-Phoebe_011.jpg 417px-Phoebe_DH2.jpg 212px-Astralecho.jpg 670px-Alyssa_Milano-Phoebe_010.jpg|Phoebe i Księga Cieni 212px-Phoebenewpaper4.jpg 212px-Premonition(1).jpg 708px-Phoebe_as_Maid_Marion.jpg 397px-Phoebe_LTC.jpg 713px-5x15-Phoebe.jpg 713px-5x20-Phoebe.jpg 708px-Phoebe_P3_H20.jpg 212px-5x08-7.png 708px-Phoebe_while_possessed_by_holloe.jpg 440px-Phoebe_TAZ.jpg k,NDc1NzI1MTYsNzQ3Nzk0,f,slub_Pheobe.jpg|Ślub Phoebe i Coop'a 713px-5x22-Phoebe.jpg Kategoria:Empaci Kategoria:Ród Warren Kategoria:Ród Halliwell Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Sezon 8 Kategoria:Sezon 9 & 10 Kategoria:Charmed Kategoria:Czarownice